1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and service server for providing firmware through a communication network and, in particular, to a method, system and service server arranged on the communication network and from which firmware for electronic devices is downloaded to a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices used in several countries, such as an image forming device, for example, literal information of guides and operating information displayed on a display of such an electronic device often differs according to the country and needs of users even when such electronic devices are the same model.
Such literal information is commonly incorporated in firmware that is installed on a flash memory of the electronic device. Therefore, when a user requests a change of the literal information after being provided with such an electronic device, maintenance personnel of the manufacturer directly rewrites the firmware of the electronic device using a dedicated device. For example, language data is installed on the flash memory through an external recording medium such as an IC card.
However, such a literal information change request made by the user varies, ranging from a request for changing a language, for example, from German to French, to a request for responding to certain expressions and dialects that are used in one language. Moreover, because the user frequently makes such requests, the requests are often not sufficiently dealt with.